Es Como soñar
by PKimLee
Summary: Algun dia dejara de ser un sueño, es lo que los dos se preguntaban.


Ninguno de los personajes incluidos hasta este capitulo me pertenecen, son propiedad del creador de Dragon Ball, Akira Toriyama.

Nota: en este Fic Goten Tiene 25 años y Bra 17, les explico por que, en la versión Inglesa se manejo la edad de 15 años para bra duarnte DBGT y en la versión Japonesa Goten tiene 25 durante esta Saga, asi que su diferencia de edad será de 8 años.

Capitulo 1

Quedate.

Goten: hola tío vegeta

Vegeta: ¿Tunks está entrenando en la cámara de gravedad ?

Goten: no sé por qué mi padre y tu siguen insistiendo en que participemos en el torneo

Bra: lo mismo digo yo, eso del torneo de las artes marciales ya está pasado de moda

Goten POV

Y ahí esta hermosa como siempre, con su larga y hermosa cabellera azul, un azul tan bello y profundo como sus ojos, y su inigualable y exquisito estilo para vestir…

Vegeta: que va a saber una mujer sobre esto, y tu no te quejes Trunks y tu le prometieron a Kakaroto que seguirían entrenando para que no vuelva a pasar a lo que sucedió con baby

Goten: esta bien tio vegeta, yo solo decía, Hola Bra ¿otra cita?, ¿Cuántas van este mes?

Vegeta: ¿cita?!

Bra: no le prestes atención papa, y tu no eres nadien para decirlo ¿dime Goten cuantas van esta semana?, jumm se volteo para dejarlo solo con su padre

Goten POV

No cabe duda mujeres se vuelven odiosas con la edad, y mas lindad, y mas encantadoras, y… y que suerte de el desgraciado que saldrá con ella… no si puedo evitarlo, de pronto se le cruzo una idea por la mente

Goten: ¿oye tío vegeta no se te hace que ese no es un atuendo adecuado para que una chica salga a la calle?

Vegetea: ¿de qué demonios hablas?

Goten: pues yo no dudo que Bra como saiyajin que es pueda defenderse, pero… uno nunca sabe, ¿la dejaras salir asi?

Vegeta: Bra! ¿a donde demonios cres que vas vestida asi?!

Bra: ¿vestida como papa?

Vegeta: asi! Ponte algo encima! Eso que traes se ve… muy vulgar!

Bra: papa te amo pero si me pongo algo mas encima arruinare mi look, sin mencionar que moriré por el calor

Vegeta: ¿se puede saber con quién saldrás?!

Bra: ¿para que desaparezca misteriosamente como mi última cita?

Vegeta: ¿de que rayos hablas?!

Bra: olvidalo, porque mejor no te encargas de este bárbaro don juan y de mi hermano, yo me retiro por que se me hace tarde

_o_o_

Trunks: hola Goten estaba a punto de ir a buscarte

Goten: ah si disculpa es que me topé con tío Vegeta y tu hermana cuando venía de camino, sabes deberías cuidar mas de tu hermana

Trunks: ¿cuidar de Bra porque lo dices?

Goten: como es posible que salga con tipos a su edad

Trunks: ¿a su edad?, pero si tu a su edad ya avías salido por lo menos con más de la mitad de las chicas del colegio, y a que viene ahora eso si no te conociera diría que estas celoso

Goten: ¿celoso?!, no claro que no, es solo que siempre han sido como mi famila y no me gustaría que alguien se quisiera pasar de listo con ella

Trunks: por ella no te preocupes, es tan inteligente como mama y si alguien la llega a molestar es más peligrosa que tu, yo y papa juntos

Goten: si tu lo dices

_o_o_

Bra: aash pero que hambre tengo, se dirigió a la cocina y noto que la luz estaba prendida

Goten: ¿recien llegas?

Bra: no es tu problema

Goten: ¿tan mal estuvo tu cita?

Bra: cállate! Y que haces aquí ¿acaso mama te ah adoptado?

Goten: el torneo se acerca y a partir de hoy me quedare aquí lo que resta de tiempo

Bra: genial significa que tendré que ver tu cara todos los días, dijo en tono de burla

Goten: ¿tanto… tanto te molesta mi presencia?, dijo un poco desilusionado

Bra: pues cla… en ese momento noto la expresión en el rostro de Goten

Goten: no te preocupes, si las cosas son así puedo volver a casa para no molestarte

Bra: yo…

Goten: ¿que nos sucedió Bra?, yo recuerdo que éramos muy buenos amigos, ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que me odies tanto?

Bra: no te odio, no podría…

Bra POV

No lo odio, claro que no, es solo que desde muy pequeña el era mi mayor ilusión, pero a medida que fuimos creciendo la edad nos separo aun mas, ocho años parecen pocos, pero cuando son los que te separan de la persona que quieres son una eternidad, y asi fue como el empezó a salir con chicas, eso me molesto al principio, pero después me rompió el corazón al darme cuenta de que nunca seria yo una de esas chicas con las que el salía.

Goten: ¿entonces?...

Bra: entonces olvidemos esta discusión absurda ¿si?

Goten: si es lo que deseas… ( y es que como podría decirle que no a cualquier cosa que la princesa pidiera)

Bra: me gustaría que tu también lo desearas… es decir no me gustaría que pienses que te estoy obligando a algo

Goten: yo también lo deseo, sonrió, bueno yo me retiro, dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

Bra: espera!, ¿A dónde vas?

Goten: a casa, no quiero que mi presencia te incomode en tu propia casa

Bra: yo nunca dije que tu presencia me incomodara, es solo que… hoy no fue una buena noche y me desquite con el primero que se me atravesó

Gote: ¿quieres contarme?

Bra: no tiene caso, de solo recordarlo… aggg me da…

Goten: ¿no me digas que el sujeto se atrevió a faltarte al respeto? Porque!

Bra: ¿porque?...

Goten: porque… (Voy y lo hago pedacitos al imbécil ) porque se lo diré a tio Vegeta para que le de su merecido

Bra: jaja, tranquilo que yo sola me basto para defenderme, soy una saiyajin después de todo

Goten: pero no estaría de mas que se enterara que no estas sola!

Bra: que te parece si lo olvidamos y mejor me acompañas a cenar, que muero de hambre

Goten: yo también muero de hambre, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a comer solo y esta no es mi casa, no se manejar a los robot…

Bra: ok, ok, dejemos que nos preparen la comida, porque si sigues hablando, nunca cenaremos, ah y esta siempre será tu casa asi que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras…

Goten: ¿tu… quieres que me quede?, dijo un poco distraído al ver los montones de comida que traían los robot

Bra: siempre lo he deseado, dijo en voz baja

Goten: ¿perdon me decias?

Bra: que siempre que seas educado y no traigas a ninguna de tu noviecitas aquí

Goten: por supuesto que no lo aria, a demás que tio Vegeta dijo que vigilaría nuestro entrenamiento muy de cerca para que no tuviéramos distracciones…

Bra: (gracias papa), bueno pues cenemos antes que mi padre y el tonto de mi hermano huelan la comida y vengan a dejarnos sin nada…

Notas Finales:

Pues es solo el comienzo, ¿Qué les parece?, ¿lo continuo?, este capitulo es corto pero ya nomas le doy vuelo a mi imaginación y son mucho mas largos, dejen sus review por favor. Salu2.


End file.
